


Liquid Gold (Remix of Treasure)

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BAMF Charles, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dark!Charles, Dragons, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Erik, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: Erik asks dragon Charles for a new kink.  Charles can't believe they've never done it before, after all, dragons are known for their love of gold . . .





	Liquid Gold (Remix of Treasure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666888) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 
  * In response to a prompt by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> Go read Treasure by professor - it's filthy ;)

"Just need to go take a piss, darling," says Charles.

He notices a flicker in his pet's mental state. Erik has been the perfect pet for dragon Charles. Sometimes he thinks of Erik as the most precious jewel in his hoard. He must be getting sentimental in his old age. It was surprising how little mental pressure he'd had to exert to make him his devoted slave. Under his knight's armour and his combat training, Erik had had a desperate urge to submit, to be owned.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can't say," mumbles Erik.

He's naked and covered in come, his own and Charles'. Sweat gilds his lightly tanned skin, gleaming on lean muscle and elegant sinew. He's wearing a few choice jewels from Charles' collection, fine gold chains studded with emeralds, jade rings on his fingers and toes, malachite earrings dangling from his earlobes. Green gems go with his grey-green eyes. He's beautiful, perfect. Charles had fucked him from behind, Erik on his hands and knees, then rolled him over and ridden his cock in a frenzy of lust.

Charles could plunge into his mind and find out what's bothering him, but it's so much more fun to tease it out of him.

"Tell me, my angel."

Erik lowers his head. "I can't, I'm ashamed."

Charles can feel the shame pouring off him in delicious waves.

"You can tell my anything, my pet."

Erik turns his head away. "It's . . . no, no, it's dirty."

Hmm, sounds good to Charles. He takes Erik's chin - such a lovely jawline - between forefinger and thumb and lifts his head, forcing him to meet his eyes. Charles knows his eyes are his best feature - well, apart from his arse - huge and blue and mesmerising.

"Tell me."

Erik hesitates, then takes a deep breath and blurts out:

"Iwantyoutopissonme."

"Say that again, my sweet."

Charles heard him perfectly well of course, he just wants to make him repeat it.

"I want you to piss on me."

His voice quavers slightly and his knife edge cheekbones flush with colour. Charles absolutely loves the idea. He can't believe they've never done this before. And his dragon consciousness is enraptured by the idea of marking Erik like an animal.

"Anything for you, my beloved. On your knees."

Erik kneels. He looks aroused and embarrassed.

Charles starts pissing. He pisses on Erik's cock, which twitches to half hardness. He pisses on his perfectly toned belly. He pisses on his brown nipples. The liquid gold streams down his body, rivulets seperating, then entwining, droplets sparkling on his pubes and his sparse chest hair. Erik throws his head back and moans. Charles is running out of piss and he's nowhere near finished.

He transforms into his dragon form. Oh, there's plenty more piss now. His urine deluges Erik, crashing down on his head like a waterfall. Erik closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Charles' piss darkens his auburn hair. It glitters on his eyelashes. It bounces off his sharp cheekbones and his firm jaw. It spatters his sensual mouth. It pools on his clever tongue.

Erik gulps it down. He can't get enough. He swallows and swallows and swallows. Dragon Charles finally runs out of urine. He changes back to his human shape. He's semi erect and so is his pet. Erik opens his eyes. An amber tear trickles down his cheek. He shakes his head and golden drops fly from his hair. He's kneeling in a puddle - quite a large puddle, dragons have capacious bladders - of piss. Little ripples disturb the lustrous surface as droplets fall from his body.

Charles steps closer.

"What do you want now, you gorgeous slut?"

"Your cock, my Lord."

Charles graciously shoves his cock into Erik's mouth. Erik licks the remnants of piss from his prick, then sucks and hums and hollows his cheeks. He deep-throats Charles. It had taken quite a while to teach him that trick. How the poor dear had choked and spluttered and retched before he'd mastered it. Charles winds his fingers into Erik's damp hair. The smell is not unpleasant. Charles always keeps well hydrated in order to balance his flame, so there's not much of an ammoniac stink.

He fucks Erik's face, forceful bordering on violent. Erik's eyes stream. Charles is close, he's there, he's spurting down Erik's throat, he's pulling out and striping his face. Charles collapses in a heap next to Erik, who stays kneeling up as he should. When he comes to himself he notices that Erik has a pearly tear on one eyelash to match the golden one on the other.

Erik is fully erect. Charles selects a gold cock-ring inlaid with dark rubies. They are exactly the colour of Erik's tumescent cock. He snaps it on. Erik groans, but makes no complaint, though his mind is running riot with need.

"You stay there like that, darling. I've got things to do so I don't know when I'll be back to take care of you."

Erik bows his head in acquesience, though his mind is screaming pleasepleaseplease

Charles wanders off. He has absolutely nothing he needs to do, but, oh, how he loves making Erik wait. Erik's frustration keeps Charles happy all afternoon. Of course human physiognomy is such that Erik's erection should subside after half an hour at most, so Charles has a little tinker in his head and with his nervous and circulatory systems to make sure it doesn't. 

Sometimes Charles thinks he is a bad person. Most of the time he knows he is.


End file.
